Talk:Devin Weston
The comment about him being the 'majority shareholder and CEO' of Merryweather may be incorrect. Lester states during a cutscene (Memory fails me, I think it's for "The Third Way") that Devin has an 11% stake, hardly a majority. You also receive an email from the actual CEO regarding Devin's death, saying that he will make a lot of money back from buying Devin's shares.RuinsFate (talk) 18:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Really? I know he did own 11%, but I thought Lester stated "...so he owns a lot of Merryweather", or something along those lines. It could've even been a sarcastic remark, but I thought someone said he owned a majority of Merryweather. Maybe 11% is a lot or something? : Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 18:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Somebody keeps adding that. It isn't true. Don Percival is the CEO, and has been since he founded Merryweather in 2003. Tom Talk 18:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::A "Majority Shareholder" is a legally defined term, if I recall rightly it means someone with 51% or more of the shares, a "majority", making them pretty much the loudest voice in control of the company. 11% is respectible, and a fairly profitable stake, but it's not the 'majority' by any means. RuinsFate (talk) 05:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : Lester's Assassination Missions - Profit for Devin Weston? I was wondering...does Devin indirectly profit from Lester's Assassination missions? I just had a look at the page for Devin, in which one of his listed businesses is none other than Debonaire Cigarettes, whose main competitor is Redwood Cigarettes. If I remember correctly, one of the four Assassination missions has the player kill the head of Redwood Cigarettes, with the option of profiting from an investment in Debonaire Cigarettes also available. Since Devin owns many (if not all) businesses in San Andreas, would it be fair to assume that among his investments are the businesses that benefit from the outcomes of the Assassination missions? It would make sense (and would probably piss Lester off). If this is the case, would this also apply to the first mission Lester gives to Michael, in which he kills the LifeInvader founder and CEO? SlayerDarth (talk) 18:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC)SlayerDarth JB 700 - Meltdown? Another question, which is as follows: was the tricked-out JB 700 - stolen by Franklin on Devin Weston's behalf -being used for the Meltdown production? It is mentioned on the page for Deep Inside that Milton and Anton, both of whom are attached to the project, can be killed in this mission. But I don't know whether they're on set for the production, or just because they're involved with the movie business. SlayerDarth (talk) 18:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Conspiracy around Devin's death? I might be taking this too seriously and it could just be an error, but I've completed the main storyline of GTA V (using path C where you kill Devin) and I went hunting yesterday and sent a photo of one of the kills to Devin and he actually text me back. I wasn't one of those generic ones either (i.e. the ones Molly and the cab company send), It said something like "That's not how you alpha-male a vegan". Try it. Does this mean he survived?Bandicootfan63 (talk) 12:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Crash Man :No. It was an oversight. Tom Talk 13:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm stupid! Wow I Just relized devin weston, and steve haines are different people! I though that steve haines was not only himself, but also devin weston. this changes alot so yea, I need to replay story mode! Zombo-tech (talk) 14:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Why to choose C (mostly because Devin deserves it) Ending C all the way As the player we always have a reason to go with that choice for a few good reasons: 1. Devin is a major ass and did try to get Michael's family killed and never paid Frank for the job (basically thinking that he could get away with it because he was rich and owned 11% of Merrywather. Besides, we all want to kill him. 2. Agent Haines is a major douche bag who acts all high and mighty towards Davey and Michael, wanted to kill him from the day I met him 3. The Triad boss got Michael kidnapped because of T (I first wanted to kill Trevor because he's a mentally unstable phsycho and is too dangerous but reasons 1 & 2 were worse). 4. We don't want to kill Michael, most of us dont want to kill Trevor either. Sanyboy223 (talk) 17:53, December 12, 2016 (UTC)